


There Is Nothing Better than Revenge

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Homophobia, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been flaunting his relationship with Castiel, and someone needs to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soccer ball flew through the air, hundreds of pairs of eyes watching it as it sailed in the direction of the net. Victor Henrikson jumped and tried to stop the black and white object, but his hands missed it by inches. It hit the net, and cheers filled the area, the loudest one being from Dean Winchester.

"That was my boyfriend," he called out, standing on his seat and looking at the other people seated on the bleachers. "My boyfriend did that."

"Sit down, boy," Bobby Singer said to him, tugging on the teenager's letterman jacket, which actually belonged to aforementioned boyfriend. "You'll embarrass him."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Your son doesn't get embarrassed by me," he said, "Cas knows I'm his personal cheerleader, and he loves it."

"You already have the skirt for it," Dean's brother Sam muttered from his place next to him, earning him a glare from the older boy.

Their cousin, Jo, seated on Sam's right, giggled and said, "We should get him matching pom poms."

"Stay out of my stuff," Dean hissed at them, as the referee blew the whistle.

"I don't need to know what you two do," Bobby murmured. 

"I know," Bobby's youngest child, Ash, said from his seat to the left of him, "I've heard them."

"No, you haven't," Bobby said. "Twelve year olds don't hear those things."

"But-"

"Quiet time," he said, and shot Dean an angry look. The boy smiled sheepishly and turned his attention back to the game.

Castiel was dribbling the ball down the field, maneuvering his way gracefully around the opposing players. He passed it over to Balthazar Freely, who kicked it into the net, and more cheers erupted from the Elliot Ness High School side of bleachers.

Again, Dean stood up, and yelled, "Assist! My boyfriend did that assist!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" someone from behind him screamed.

Dean turned around and scanned the top bleachers, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes fell on Meg Rachels, a dark haired senior who was in Castiel's gym class. Dean did not like her. When she noticed Dean looking at her, she flipped him off.

Dean smirked in response and mouthed, _He's mine, bitch_. He turned back around and sat down, attention back on the game. He clapped his hands and yelled, "Cas, Cas, Cas!"

Bobby flicked his ear.

**********

Dean sighed when he saw his broken lock on the floor. He dropped his backpack next to him and kicked the lock down the hallway. He pulled open his locker, not reacting when he saw "Fat Faggot" written in black marker on the inside of the door. Somebody was always breaking into his locker and writing stuff inside it, putting bugs in his lunch, or ripping pages out of his books. It had happened so many times that he was no longer surprised.

"Of _course_ this happened on a Monday," he muttered to himself, as he cleaned the door with the little spray bottle of water and the washcloth he kept in his locker. "The one good day of the week."

It was hard for Dean and Castiel to spend time together: Castiel had soccer on Sundays and Tuesdays, hockey on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and swimming on Fridays and Saturdays. Dean had Video Game Club on Wednesdays, Myths and Legends Club on Thursdays, and Friday was Dungeons & Dragons night.

They had decided in the beginning of the year that they would go on a date every Monday, and Dean looked forward to it every week. Sometimes they would go see a movie and fuck in the bathroom, eat in Dean's treehouse and fuck on a pile of blankets and pillows, or drive to the park and fuck against a tree.

Dean grinned when he remembered what he had planned for them that night: pizza, pie, and a horror movie. 

As soon as Dean finished cleaning, arms circled around his waist. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, and tossed the bottle and cloth into the locker.

"You smell nice, today," said the person hugging him, and it was clearly not Castiel.

Dean pulled the arms off of him and turned around. He knew just by the voice it was Alastair Corture, a creepy senior who was constantly hitting on Dean. He had tried getting the eighteen year old expelled, but he never had any proof of harassment. 

Alastair was giving the younger teen a smile that was probably supposed to be charming, but it just made Dean uncomfortable.

"What did I say about touching me?" Dean snapped, backing into the lockers.

"Aww, c'mon sweetheart," Alastair said, taking a few step towards him, "don't pretend you don't love it."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I have a boyfriend?" Dean said, trying to sound confident and crossing his arms.

"What he doesn't know," Alastair lifted his hand and gripped Dean's chin hard, "won't hurt him."

A hand wrapped around the senior's wrist. "Off," said a deep voice, "or I kick you so hard you won't ever have children." Alastair rolled his eyes but did as commanded, shaking off Castiel's hand. He gave Dean a wink before walking away.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Now I am," Dean responded, giving the older boy a kiss on the cheek, "with my knight in shining armor."

Castiel smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday." After the game Castiel had immediately gone home to study for a calculus test.

"It's fine," Dean responded, turning around in Castiel's arms to face his locker. He started moving his books around, looking for his english notebook. "'The Hills Have Eyes 2' arrived yesterday, so we can watch it and have some pizza. My mom bought apple pie for us, too," Castiel let go of Dean, but the the junior didn't acknowledge it. "Oh, and after school today, Sam and Jo want to go the park, you should bring your baseball glove. Ash can come if he wants."

"I, uh, can't," Castiel said nervously, "I am going somewhere after school." Dean turned around and stared at Castiel, an angry expression on his face. "I'll be back during fourth period tomorrow."

"Are you fucking serious?" Dean said, "Why didn't you tell me before? Where are you going that so damn important anyway?"

"Calm down, Dean," Castiel replied, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Dean shook him off and looked away. "My parents want to take Ash and I skeet shooting." Dean let out a scoff and looked back at Castiel, eyes narrowed. "I can ask if they'll let you come."

"I-," Dean started to say, but he stopped when he noticed Daphne Allen and Meg standing in front of their lockers on the other side of hallway, watching them. Meg had her arms crossed and was smirking, and Daphne was clutching the cross she always carried with her. Dean pulled Castiel towards him and kissed him, looking at Daphne and Meg as he did so. When he pulled away, he gave the two of them a condescending grin.

"Just go be with your family," Dean said, looking back at his boyfriend. "I'll be fine by myself."

Castiel smiled. "We can hang out after my practice tomorrow, okay?" Dean nodded in response and smiled. Castiel kissed his nose and said, "I have to go to my locker, I'll be back in a few minutes ."

Dean watched him walk away, eyes focused on the senior's ass.

"You're both going to hell," Dean heard Daphne say. He turned to her and rolled his eyes. She had said that to him almost every day since him and Castiel got together.

"Don't you have to go pray or something?" He really wanted to say something insulting to her, but Castiel had asked him to be civil with her. Daphne went to Castiel's church, and he thought if they were nice to her, she would stop the whole homophobia nonsense.

"Yes," she responded, slamming her locker closed and snapping the lock on. "I'll pray that Castiel will come to his senses, and be with who he belongs with." She shook her head at Dean and walked off.

Meg started chuckling, an irritating noise that made Dean's blood boil. He turned to her, anger obvious in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You are, fairy," she responded, pointing at him. "You are quite amusing."

"And why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are so upset about Cas being gone for a few hours, you're gonna lose it when he dumps you for me," she pulled a flask out of her locker and opened it. "You're probably gonna bawl your faggy little eyes out."

"Okay," Dean said calmly, "I know your tiny mind will find this task difficult, but I think it is important you do this; go get a dictionary and look up the word 'gay'."

She rolled her eyes and said, "That's just a phase."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Even if he liked girls, he wouldn't like you."

"No, he would and he does," she said, and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she spat out the liquid. Dean started laughing. "This isn't my whiskey."

"Nope," Dean said, smiling, "it's iced tea and cinnamon. I know you're the one who keeps breaking into my locker. Also, leave my Cas alone."

She strutted over to him, nostrils flaring, and pulled her fist back. Dean backed up and shut his eyes, anticipating pain. He was surprised when he felt a warm substance on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw that Meg had dumped the contents of her flask onto him, and it was running down his shirt.

"If I hit you, I'll probably get expelled."

"What is wrong with you?" Meg and Dean turned and saw Castiel standing a foot away, fists clenched and a pissed off expression on his face. 

"Oh, hey Cas," Meg said, hiding her flask behind her, "I was just-"

"Shush," Castiel interrupted, "Do not speak with Dean again, you greasy haired nuisance. Come, Dean," he held out his hand, "I believe Benny is your size."

Dean shut his locker, picked up his bag, and took the senior's hand. As Castiel led him away, he looked back at Meg and stuck his to tongue out at her. She stared back at him, a furious look on her face. 

**********

As the first warning bell for homeroom rang, Meg took out her phone and sent out a mass text to three people.

 _I think Dean Fagchester needs to be taught a lesson_ , she texted.

All three responded, saying they were game for anything.

Meg smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell for the day rang, Dean bolted out of the cafeteria and sprinted to the classroom at the end of hallway, the one closest to the auditorium. The second he got to the door, it opened and students started trickling out, and Dean noticed that a lot of them had small band-aids on their hands. 

He waited until kids stopped coming out and went inside, then looked around. There were a few kids left in the Home Ec. room, helping Mrs. Tran by collecting the knitting needles and yarn.

"Hey, Dean," the teacher said to him. She was standing next to her desk, talking to Castiel. Dean smiled at her and walked over, bringing his arm around Castiel's waist and kissing his cheek. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said to him, obviously happy to see him.

"So you started with the knitting?" Dean asked as students brought h the tupperware containers of knitting supplies to Mrs. Tran's desk.

"Yep," she replied, nodding at the departing seniors as they waved to her. "Cas here is the best in the class, not like that's a surprise."

Castiel blushed and said, "Thank you. I can definitely attend Mr. Turner's class tomorrow fifth period?"

"Yeah, Rufus will be fine with it," she replied. Her phone rang then and she answered it, and Dean and Castiel waved at her as they left.

"What was that about Rufus's class?" Dean asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I have shop first period tomorrow," Castiel responded, "I will miss it, but I want to finish my project." So many seniors had signed up for woodshop that they had to separate it into two classes. Rufus Turner was one of the gym teachers, and it had been Mrs. Tran's idea to make him the other shop teacher.

"Oh," Dean said sadly. Usually Castiel spent fifth period out in the yard, playing hockey with a handball. Dean had been hoping they would have lunch together tomorrow, thinking Castiel would feel bad about leaving him. 

"Sounds like fun," he said, trying to make it sound as sarcastic as possible.

**********

Outside, Dean had his arms around Castiel's middle, squatting slightly and practically crushing the smaller teen. Students walked around them, some giving them disgusted looks, others looking at them as if they were the most precious thing in the universe.

"Dean, for the third time, let him go," Karen Singer called out from her car, honking the horn a few times. "C'mon, we have to pick up his father."

"Dean," Castiel gasped out, "I really have to leave and you're starting to hurt me." 

Reluctantly, Dean let go and stood up. "I'm gonna miss you," he said, pouting.

Castiel rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag hanging from his shoulder. He gave Dean a light kiss on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said, brushing his knuckles against the junior's cheek. He walked over the car, his mother opening the door for him. He got in and shut it. "I love you, Dean."

"Ew," Ash said from the backseat. 

"Be quiet, Ashton," Karen said sharply, then more pleasantly, "Bye, Dean."

"Bye," Dean replied sadly. Castiel smiled at him, and then he was gone.

**********

"Ash is so lucky," Sam said as he threw the baseball to his cousin. "He gets to miss gym and math."

Jo caught the ball, wincing slightly as it hit her glove. "My parents wouldn't let me miss school for something like that. So unfair." She threw it back at Sam, as hard as she could.

The twelve year old dropped to the ground, making a loud thud, and got a mouthful of grass. The ball flew through the air, whooshing past Dean, who was sitting against a tree looking at his phone. Sam stood up, spitting dirt and blades of grass out of his mouth, and turned around to face his brother.

"Oh, for fuck sake," he said, shaking his head. "Dean, the ball went right by you, what the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for Cas to text me back," he said, not looking up.

Jo stomped her foot a few times. "Go get the ball," she whined, "it went over the fence thingy and into all the trees."

"Alright fine," Dean said, dropping his phone on his baseball glove. "Bratty little ten year old," he murmured as walked over to the fence. He hauled himself over it and started looking around, kicking twigs out of his way. 

He spotted the ball near a tree a few yards away, and started taking a few steps toward it when he heard a "meowing" noise. He looked down and saw a brown cat standing next to his feet.

"Go away," he said to it, moving away. He sneezed and felt a headache starting. "Great," he muttered. He walked over to the ball and reached down to pick it up, and a black cat sprinted in front of him. It sat down and stared at him.

"What the fuck," Dean said under his breath, and started coughing uncontrollably. He sneezed again and quickly grabbed the ball. The teenager back away a few steps, but he tripped over something and fell to the ground. He looked and saw a small orange and yellow striped cat, that hissed at him and then sniffed his ankle.

"What the hell is going on?" he said out loud, as several other cats appeared out of nowhere, meowing and sniffing him.

**********

Meg sighed and put the binoculars down. She looked at Daphne, who was sitting next her on the bench, with an annoyed expression.

"Cats," Meg muttered, "Cats." Alastair chuckled from where he stood behind the bench, flicking his lighter on and off.

"He's allergic," Daphne responded. "His eyes are watering, right?"

"How the fuck would I know that?" she answered, looking at the other girl and shaking her head. "How did you do that anyway?"

"I paid some lady at the animal shelter to give me the cats, and Rick," she made a disgusted face when she said his name, "helped me transport them, and he sprayed Dean's ankle with this liquid catnip stuff when they were both in the bathroom."

"It's Nick," said a voice a few feet away from them. They looked at the teenager, who was leaning against a tree, texting. "Nick Monroe." 

"Like it matters," Daphne replied, venom in her voice, "they don't care about names where you're going."

"Why are you so obsessed with hell?" he asked, not looking up from his phone.

"I am not," she huffed. "I am stating a fact. Hypnotism is a product of the devil."

"It's a hobby, bitch," Nick replied.

"Does that shit even work?" Alastair asked.

"Yep," Nick responded, "I used it on Dean and his brother last year. Almost got them to fight each other, but soccerhead's dad came over for some reason. Snapped them right out of it."

"Wait, you were at his house?" Alastair said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was gonna fuck him," he said nonchalantly, tapping away on his phone. "The fucking tease kicked me out when he figured out what I did."

"You're practically sprinting to hell," Daphne said.

Alastair stared at her for a few seconds, then said, "I think I may burn you."

**********

Dean came to school the next morning, practically fuming with rage. He waited all day and night for Castiel to text him back, but nothing. He wanted to tell all about what had happened with the cats. He had been lucky he had had his inhaler with him.

Halfway through third period, his phone vibrated.

 _Sorry, had no service_ , Castiel had texted him, _Miss you and see you soon xx_

Dean was happy, but a little concerned. He felt like Castiel was lying to him. He had a strange feeling that his boyfriend didn't care that much about him, the senior always out running, at a practice, doing homework, or doing some church thing.

He spent the rest of the day distracted, daydreaming about what it would be like if Castiel wasn't religious or wasn't involved with so many sports. The junior knew how happy he would be if all of Castiel's attention was focused on him.

He didn't see the senior all day, only receiving another text from him while he was getting his stuff at the end of the school day.

 _Went to practice early_ , it read. _You gonna come watch?_

Dean bit his lip and texted back a lie: _I havea lot of hw.com over later_

He did want to watch, but he knew exactly what would happen after; Castiel would apologize and tell Dean he had to study. The junior hated hearing that. It made him feel like he wasn't important.

He sighed and jammed books into his locker.

**********

When Dean got home, he immediately went to his room and collected the blankets and pillows from his bed. He opened his window and tossed them into his treehouse, glad that the tree it was on was right outside his window.

His parents were both working late, his dad was a surgeon and his mom a medical doctor, and Sam was spending the night at their aunt and uncle's house. He liked it when him and Castiel were alone: it meant they could be as loud as they wanted.

After Dean changed, he sat on his floor, laptop open in front of him, working on a D & D campaign. Castiel came over at 6:30, opening the front door with his spare key. When he walked into Dean's room, the junior stood up, staring at him with a grin. Castiel's eyes widened and he stared back. 

Dean was wearing a black T-shirt, a new blue skirt and light purple pantyhose, and Castiel knew without even looking that he was wearing his pair of pink silk panties.

The senior ran over and knocked Dean to the floor, latching his teeth onto the teen's neck. Dean groaned and gripped Castiel's ass. "I missed you," he gasped.

It didn't take long for clothes to be shed, though Dean kept the skirt on. His knees were touching his chest, his feet on Castiel's shoulders. The senior had his hands in Dean's sweaty hair the whole time.

Afterwards, Castiel and Dean went into the treehouse, taking the laptop and the Netflix movie with them. They piled up the pillows and blankets together making a kind of bed. 

"Cas," Dean said thirty minutes into the movie, Castiel's arms wrapped around his middle as they sat on the pillows.

"Mm?" The senior was half-asleep.

"You love me, right?" he asked nervously.

"Course," the older boy yawned. "Would do anything for you." 

Dean sighed, leaning back into Castiel's chest.

**********

Inside the Winchester house, Daphne Allen slammed the door shut, earning a glare from the other seniors.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meg hissed. "They might hear you." 

Daphne rolled her eyes, as Alastair dropped his bag on the floor. He bent over and unzipped it, pulling everything out and putting the item in a pile

Nick picked up the hair dye and said, "We should probably work quickly, I have no idea how long they'll be in there."

The other three agreed with him and each picked up an item from the pile.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash jolted Dean out of his wonderful dream about pie and cheeseburgers. He sat up quickly, ready to jump out of bed, until he realized it was just his clumsy boyfriend knocking over his bike.

"Oops," Castiel said, not sounding like he actually cared. "Guess you're awake now." 

"Your hair is wet," Dean declared.

The blue eyed teenager ran his fingers through his hair, droplets of water falling from the strands. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt. Dean was glad he made Castiel keep some clothes at his house.

"I did my run and had to shower." He walked over to the bed and sat down, and Dean hit him in the back with a pillow.

"Better not have used my shampoo," the junior said. 

"No, Dean, I did not," Castiel replied. Dean raised an eyebrow and sniffed him. "It had your name on it, I know I didn't use it."

"Good." He let out a long yawn. "What time is it?"

"7:06 a.m." 

Dean groaned. "Why do you have to be up so early?"

"Exercise, beautiful." Dean made a disgusted noise. "There is nothing gross about being healthy."

"The idea of all that running ain't sitting too well with me," he said, getting out of bed. "Shower time."

**********

Dean was pulling on his blue dragon shirt when he walked into the kitchen, the scent of eggs frying strong in the air. 

"Would you like some eggs, my love?" Castiel asked from his place at the stove.

"Nah," Dean responded, grabbing a spoon from the drainboard then reaching up to the cabinet above the sink for a bowl. "Cereal for me. My parents still sleeping?" He grabbed the Cheerios box from above the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mmhmm. Your mother is a very loud snorer, I could hear her through the closed... What did you do to your hair?" 

Dean turned around in his chair. "Nothing. What are you talking about?" Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning the camera option on and taking a picture of the teenager. 

Dean took the phone from him and stared at the photo in shock. "It's pink," Castiel said.

"Yes, thank you," he snapped. "I can see that." The picture showed his hair a bright pink, not single one of his dirty blond strands showing. He handed the phone back to Castiel. "One of the brats must've put some dye shit in my shampoo. God dammit."

"How did you not notice that?" Castiel asked, putting the eggs on a plate and sitting next to Dean.

"Wasn't really paying attention." He tilted the box toward the bowl, and let out a shriek when a large grey rat fell out. He dropped the box, Cheerios spilling out onto the table, and stood up, knocking the chair over.

"Calm down, Dean." Castiel picked up the rat. "It's fake."

Dean had his hand over his chest and was breathing heavily. "I am... Going... To kill them," he gasped out.

The older boy squeezed the fake rodent, and it squeaked. "Interesting," he murmured. 

"I'm skipping breakfast," Dean said. He grabbed a broom and pan from the closet in the hallway and cleaned up the cereal that fell on the floor. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready." He dropped both items on the floor, next to Castiel.

"I guess I'll finish cleaning for you."

"Love you," Dean responded.

**********

In the upstairs bathroom, Dean squeezed toothpaste onto his brush. He started brushing his front teeth first. The second he started cleaning his tongue he gagged. He did not taste mint; he tasted mayonnaise. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered, dropping the half-empty tube into the trashcan. 

Dean ran water over the brush, trying get all trace of the condiment out from between the bristles. When he was satisfied it was clean, he furiously started scrubbing his tongue, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. The teenager scraped his tongue against teeth, and let out a sigh when he could still taste the sauce. 

He turned the faucet back on and, cupping his hands, brought the water to his mouth. He swished the liquid around inside, trying not to gag at faint hint lf mayonnaise he could still taste.

Spitting the water into the sink, Dean grabbed his dad's special toothpaste for sensitive teeth from inside the medicine cabinet, and squeezed it out onto his now clean brush. He made a disgusted face as he started brushing his teeth again, the taste of new toothpaste even worse than the mayo.

In his room, Dean grabbed his favorite pair of socks and slipped them on. He grabbed his sneakers and shoved his feet in them, not bothering to untie them. Getting up to get his hairbrush, he felt something squishy in his shoes. He sniffed the air and said, "Peanut butter."

Sighing, he took off his shoes, putting them in front of his nightstand, and tore his socks off, throwing them in his hamper.

"Little bastards," he muttered to himself as he put on his orange socks, which he hated but were the only other pair that was clean. "I should put itching powder in their underwear."

After reluctantly putting on his yellow neon sneakers, he took the peanut butter infested shoes into the bathroom, dropping them into the tub and running water over them. He went back to his room and got a post-it note and pen, writing "Someone put peanut butter in shoes- please wash" on it. He stuck it to the bathroom door and turned the tub faucet off.

He went back to his room, thinking about how to get back at his brother and cousin.

**********

At school, Castiel was getting his books out of locker when Daphne approached him.

"Hey, Castiel," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Daphne," he replied absently. 

"So about the dance on Friday, you want to go with me?"

The teenager sighed and closed his locker, turning to her. "Daphne," he said slowly, "I am a homosexual and I am going with my boyfriend."

A look of anger appeared on the girl's face. "He is a sinner, and he's taking you to hell with him."

"Neither of us are going to hell." He shook his head, clearly annoyed. "You should go to your locker."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a very loud "Cas!" coming from down the hallway. They both turned and saw Dean, walking quickly down the hallway towards them, cradling one of his hands.

"You aren't gonna believe this," he huffed out, showing his boyfriend his right hand. Castiel gasped at the bruised fingers, touching them gingerly. Dean let out a low whimpering noise. "They put a mouse trap in my backpack." Neither of them noticed Daphne walking away, snickering.

"My poor, pink haired baby," Castiel said, and smiled when Dean scowled at him. "I think you need an icepack."

"Take me to the nurse's office?" he asked, and Castiel kissed him lightly on the lips in response.

**********

Dean arrived at the ice skating rink at 5:56, jumping out of his car as soon as he parked. Fortunately, he wasn't on babysitting duty, so his brother and cousin weren't with him. He hadn't actually seen them all day; after his club he hung out with his best friends Charlie and Benny, and then he drove straight to the rink.

Inside, both hockey teams were warming up on their respective sides. Dean took a seat near Castiel's family, pinching Ash's cheek as he sat down. 

"Hi, Dean," Castiel mother greeted him, smiling. Bobby grunted at him, earning him a glare from his wife.

"Cas," Dean called out, "Cas!"

"Oh God, not again," Bobby muttered.

Castiel, standing a few feet from the goal post, looked in Dean's direction, smiled and waved at him. Dean sighed happily as he waved back.

Something hit the teenager in the back of the head, and he turned around to see Meg, Alastair, and Daphne sitting together a few rows up. Alastair had container of popcorn with him, and Dean watched take out a piece and toss it at him.

"Piss off," he said to them, and Meg flipped him off and Alastair winked at him. Dean turned back around and muttered, "I didn't even know they were friends."

**********

"Which one is Nick?" Alastair asked, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Twenty-three," Meg replied, watching Castiel hit the puck into his side's net. "Wow that was hot," she whispered.

Daphne looked at her in disgust. "What exactly is he gonna do to Cas?"

"Tell him he fucked the nerd last week," Meg responded. "Hey Al, gimme some popcorn," she demanded.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel Singer was not a naturally violent boy. 

Sure, he would occasionally punch his little brother and cousins, and a few times when he was in middle school he ended up in fights with kids that relentlessly bullied Dean. Sometimes he would make threats at certain people who liked to harass his boyfriend, but he never had any reason to follow through with them.

And of course many times during hockey he would shove the other players out of his way, but he never got into a fistfight with any of them.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when he lunged at Nick Monroe and knocked him to the floor, repeatedly punching him in the face.

**********

Castiel's attack on Nick occurred so fast that at first, Dean didn't understand what had happened. He didn't even realize it was Castiel until he heard Bobby mutter "I knew this would happen eventually". 

All Dean saw was two players rolling around on the floor, hitting each other, and the referee trying to break them up. Castiel's team and some of the spectators were cheering him on, and the other team was encouraging Nick.

Dean watched as the referee and the other team's coach wrestled them way from each other. Castiel's coach grabbed him and whispered something to him, and in response, Castiel crossed his arms and skated away, tripping out of the rink. Dean watched him sit on the bench outside of the rink and pull off his skates, throwing them onto the floor. 

"I'm gonna go ask what happened," Dean said, getting out of his seat and walking down the bleachers.

"Tell him he's grounded," Karen called after him.

**********

When Dean walked up to Castiel, the senior's face was red and he had his hands fisted in his hair.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked him.

Castiel glared at him and stood up. "Nick said he fucked you," he growled.

"Well, he's a lying dick," Dean glanced at the security guard standing near them. "Uhm, do we have to talk about this here?"

Castiel fisted his hand in the younger boy's shirt and dragged him into the handicapped bathroom, locking the door behind them.

He took a deep breath. "Every time he skated by me, he opened his fucking mouth," Castiel said as calmly as he could. "He said last week, after your Dungeons game, he came to your house, and you had sex."

"He's lying," Dean proclaimed. "He was just trying to mess with you. I told you we almost fucked last year, that's probably why he thought you'd believe him."

The older boy stared at him. "Your living room is blue."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yes."

"It was yellow last year, but your parents had it painted. How did he know it was blue?"

"Maybe he saw a picture of it on tumblr or something." Dean's voice cracked and his eyes started watering. "How could could you think I could ever cheat on you?"

"Because that's what sluts like you do," Castiel replied angrily. 

Dean stared at Castiel, trying not to blink to stop the tears from falling. He ran his fingers through his pink hair, exhaled, and said "Your mom said you're grounded."

"Dean," Castiel said, voice soft, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"I'm going home," Dean interrupted. He pushed Castiel out of his way and unlocked the door, pulling it closed behind him.

He spotted Meg, Alastair, and Daphne leaning against the wall next the bathroom.

"Hey sexy," Alastair said, grinning.

"Fuck off," Dean responded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aww the little fag is crying," Meg said, chuckling. "Did your little boyfriend hit you?" She sounded hopeful when she said this.

"Of course not," Dean hissed, glaring at her. "Go to hell, you stupid bitch."

Meg's nostrils flared and she took a few steps forward, fists clenched, then looked around and stepped back.

"You're lucky all these people are here," she snarled.

"Bite me," he said. Then he walked out of the building, keeping his head down and arms crossed all the way to his car.

**********

Dean let out a sigh when he heard a knock at his window. "Come in," he said, not looking up from his laptop. He was sitting on his bed, working on an english essay. He heard Castiel fall onto the floor, and he ignored the noise of pain the older boy made.

Castiel cleared his throat when he got up, dropped his backpack on the floor, then sat next to Dean on the bed. 

"I brought you chocolate," he said, dropping a heart shaped box on Dean's lap.

"It's like 11:30, why are you here so late?" Dean refused to look at him, continuing to tap away on his computer.

"Dean, I'm sorry I called you a slut," Castiel pleaded. "I was just upset, I know Nick lied."

Dean stopped typing and closed the laptop, turning to look at his boyfriend. He was wearing a white T-shirt and green jeans. "Are you sure you're sorry?"

"Yes," Castiel responded, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. 

"Are you sure you believe me and not Nick?"

"Yes. Please forgive me, beautiful?"

Dean put his computer on his nightstand and picked up the box of chocolate. He took the top off and popped one of the candies into his mouth. "'Kay, I forgive you," Dean said as he chewed the chocolate.

Castiel smiled and kissed his ear. 

The younger boy leaned back, resting his head on his pillows, Castiel joining him. The dark haired teenager draped an arm across Dean's stomach, curling his hand around his hip.

"Those little punks painted my basketball," Dean stated after eating another piece of chocolate. Castiel laughed in response. "Not funny," Dean said, slightly annoyed. "It's the same color as my hair now. They also put shaving cream in the vanilla ice cream."

"Did you talk to either of them about it?"

"Sam's only been home for an hour," Dean mumbled. "Dad made him go to bed when them and my mom got home."

"Did you tell your parents what him and Jo have been doing?" Castiel started slowly running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Dean sighed happily. "Didn't get a chance, they went to bed, too. They had been running errands all day and made Sam come with them."

Castiel hummed in response and kissed the other teenager's cheek a few times.

"I'll think of a way to get back at them," he stated, closing the box and pushing it onto the floor. "How much trouble did you get into?"

"9:00 curfew," Castiel said between kisses. "And no texting."

"You snuck out just to apologize," Dean declared happily, moving closer and wrapping his arms around the older boy. Maybe he does care about me, he thought.

"Yep," Castiel responded, kissing his temple. "Go to sleep, now."

"Not tired," Dean protested weakly, eyes closing.

**********

The next morning, Castiel drove them both to school in Dean's car. Dean had insisted that Castiel be the one to drive them, since Dean was still sore from their morning shower sex and claimed he would be distracted if he drove.

When they got to the school's parking lot, Dean slammed the passenger door shut and stomped over the driver's side.

"This is why I hate people," he said angrily. "You could've crashed and killed us." He was looking at the hood, bits of egg yolk and pieces of shells falling down it.

Castiel got both their backpacks from the backseat and shut the door. "It was probably just some drunk idiots," he said as walked over to Dean and handed him his bag. "We can't do anything about it."

"We could have died," Dean said, shaking his head. "And now my car is dirty. God, they must of hit her with at least ten eggs."

"Dean," Castiel said, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders, "go inside, and get ready for your classes."

"But, she's d-"

"I will clean it up," the older teen interrupted. He kissed Dean on the lips. "Go."

Dean sighed and walked off, glancing back at his car every few feet.

Castiel opened the trunk and was leaning over to get the paper towels Dean kept there, when he felt someone pinch his ass. He let out a squeak and straightened up, rubbing the sore spot.

"Hey, gorgeous," Meg said from behind him.

Castiel ignored her and took the paper towels out, shutting the trunk and walking back to the hood of car. He heard Meg's boots hitting the ground behind him.

"So, what's going on sexy?" Meg said, moving closer to Castiel.

The teenager shoved her away and started wiping the egg bits off the car. "Go away."

"Aww, c'mon, don't be so..." she trailed off and Castiel saw her move to the front of car out of his peripheral vision. "That's egg yolk... This is Dean's car."

"Maybe there's a brain in there after all," Castiel responded, balling up a dirty towel and ripping off another one.

"Didn't you break up?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

Castiel shook his head. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his water bottle, squirting some water onto the hood.

"Well, uhm... I really think you should." She wrapped her cold fingers around his wrist, stopping him from his cleaning. "That little fag doesn't appreciate you like I do."

Castiel dropped the paper towel and bottle onto the hood. He turned to her, head tilted slightly, and with his other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it off of him. He dug his nails into her flesh as hard as he could.

"Wow, Cas that kinda hurts," she said, try and failing to sound nonchalant. He grabbed her other wrist and gave it the same treatment. "This is really starting to hurt."

"I hate just about everything you do," he said, voice even. "I hate when you harass me, I hate when you bully my boyfriend and others, I hate hearing the words you choose to say."

"I think you're breaking the skin."

"You repulse me, and if I ever see or hear you bullying my Dean, I will pull every strand of hair out your head. Understand?"

"Yes," Meg responded through gritted teeth.

He released her wrists and took a few steps back. "Get away from me."

"I'm bleeding," she stated, looking at her wrists.

He kicked her shin, hard. "Go away," he growled.

He watched her limp away, hearing her curse, and he realized she had egg yolk on her pants.

"That little bitch," he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

After picking off all the pieces of shell and wiping off all the gooey yolk, Castiel walked into the school and headed straight for Meg’s locker.

He didn’t actually have a plan, he was too angry to think straight. The only thing he could think to do was to punch that girl in the face. It was one thing when he thought it was just some drunk morons with nothing better to do, this was someone who he knew hated Dean. She had probabaly wanted his boyfriend to get into an accident.

When he got to his destination, Meg wasn’t there. Somehow, this made him angrier. He took a deep breath and walked over to Daphne, who was at her locker, fixing her hair.

"Daphne," he growled from behind her, causing the girl to jump.

"Goodness," she breathed when she turned around.

"Where is Meg?" he snapped.

"I don’t know," she answered, avoiding eye contact. "I don’t talk to her, why would I know where she is?"

Castiel grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it so fast that she didn’t even notice his hand move.

"Tell. Me."

"She and Alastair are smoking in the schoolyard," she squeaked.

He released her, shoving the girl away from him, and started to walk down the hallway, but stopped after a few feet. Something in her locker had caught his eye.

He turned and came back, ignoring her whining and looked inside. Attached to her keys was a rat, similar to the one Dean found in his ceareal box, except this one was smaller and gray.

"What is that?’ he said, pointing to the object.

"My rat keychain," she responded, rubbing her shoulder.

"Where did you get it?" He felt himself start to shake with rage.

"My job," she replied, "why are you…" she trailed off, and a look of realization appeared on her face. "Castiel, I know what you’re thinking, b-"

He punched her in the stomach, and when she doubled over in pain he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"You did those things, didn’t you?” he growled into her ear.

Daphne groaned in response, holding her stomach. He wrapped his other hand around one of her wrists and pulled it toward him. “It would be smart if you anwered.”

"Yes," she said, teeth clenched. "With Nick, Meg, and Alastair."

"Who’s idea was it?"

"I am gonna vomit," she said, trying to shove Castiel away from her.

He stepped on her foot and repeated himself.

"Meg, it was Meg," she replied quickly. "I’m sorry. I am so sorry."

He let the girl go as the first bell of the day rang, giving her hair one last tug. She let out another groan, rubbing her wrist and keeping her arms close to her abdomen.

"I am giving you one last chance to leave Dean alone," he said, voice low. "Speak to him ever again and you will deeply regret it. Understand?"

"Yes," she sobbed weakly.

He slammed her locker door shut, making her and several students that were on their way to their own lockers jump slightly. As he walked away, he heard her moaning about how much pain she was in, and he rolled his eyes.

"What a drama queen," he murmured.

**********

When Castiel got to the cafeteria, he looked around and saw Dean sitting in the senior section, which was just several circular tables near the schoolyard door. He was sitting with Benny and Charlie, and each of them had their DS out, most likely playing Pokemon.

As Castiel watched Dean, the younger teen’s face lit up with a beautiful smile, his chest swelled up with love.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe he had Dean, that after years of being friends Castiel could actually call Dean his boyfriend. 

He sighed and looked at the door to the yard. He could go beat the shit out of Meg and Alastair, getting himself expelled, or he could tell Dean what they did. Most likely Dean would beg Castiel help him get them arrested, Meg being sent to juvie and Alastair to jail, but that didn’t seem very satisfying.

He also had to deal with Nick, which would be difficult, considering he only saw the kid at the community center or the ice rink.

"Hey, Cas," he heard Dean call out, interupting his thoughts, "come over here!"

He put on a fake smiled and walked over to the junior, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You guys should be at your lockers," Castiel anounced, glancing at Benny and Charlie.

"Bell didn’t ring yet," Charlie responded, not lookng up from her gaming device. Her and Dean each had a light blue Nintendo 3DS, both them having put several stickers on them. Benny’s was red and without stickers, or as Dean and Charlie called it, "boring as shit".

"Yes, it did," Castiel said, scratching Dean’s scalp and then smiling when his hand was pushed away.

"Char and I are battling," the green eyed teen said, "I’m winning."

"Not for long, asshat," Charlie muttered.

Castiel laughed and looked over at Benny, who was tapping away at the touchscreen with the his stylus. “Animal Walking?” he asked.

"Crossing," Dean, Benny, and Charlie said in unison.

"Excuse me, Crossing,” Castiel said, sounding exasperated.

"Yes," Benny stated. He suddenly let out a groan and leaned back in his chair. "Another damn tire."

"What happened?" Castiel tilted his head.

"I was fishin’ and pulled out an old tire," Benny explained, his southern accent somehow making his problem sound worse then it was. 

Castiel blinked, and smiled. “I could slash their tires,” he said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Dean asked, not looking away from his game.

"I, uh, said that you guys have to go to your lockers. Like, now."

"Yeah, right," Dean responded, hitting Castiel in the leg with his elbow. The older teen grinned at him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

**********

Out in the schoolyard, Meg stamped her cigeratte into the ground.

"That’s a stupid idea," she said, taking out a nail file from her pocket and sliding it against the top of her thumbnail. "It won’t work."

"The hell not?" Alastair replied angrily. He took a long drag out of his own cigeratte. ‘It worked in that stupid movie."

"Yeah, dumbass. Movie,” she spoke to him slowly, as if she were talking to a child. “And she killed all those people at the end with her freaky powers.”

"Dean doesn’t have powers,” Alastair pointed out.

Meg shrugged. “Castiel would still kick our asses. My idea is way better.”

Alastair scoffed. “How are you gonna even get those pictures, stupid?”

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. “Steal his phone again, duh. I saw tons of pics of Dean in dresses and shit the last time I had it.”

"You think he’ll really get upset over that?" Alastair raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he will," she responded. She smiled, "He’s a faggot, they get upset over everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared out the window of his trigonometry classroom, watching the rain pour out of the sky. His arms were folded on his desk, covering his test paper from the other students. The kids that sat nearest to him always tried to peek at his answers, since he got some of the highest grades in class, a fact that made him feel proud of himself.

He glanced at the clock on the wall above the classroom door and exhaled through his nose. Fifteen more minutes of torture until lunch. Until he got see Castiel. The rain would keep the senior inside during fifth period. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and, making sure Mr. Devereaux was still focused on his computer, pulled it out and placed it on his desk.

He furrowed his brow when he saw it was a text from Benny, whom he knew had gym at the moment.

 _Cas assked me to borow m knife,_ it said, and Benny had obviously typed it very fast, _woodnt tel me y._

Dean cocked his head to the side, a quirk he had picked up from his boyfriend. He couldn't think of a legitimate reason as to why Castiel needed Benny's pocketknife. He knew the senior had economics at the moment, and unless he had finally decided to stab Crowley Sheppard for his constant arrogance and general personality, he didn't need the knife at all.

He texted Castiel, _why do u have benny's knife?_ , and a minute later the reply his boyfriend gave him made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

**********  
The knife in his pocket made Castiel feel anxious. He knew that if he got caught he would get detention for the first time in his life, or most likely suspended, which would really anger his parents. His father had already texted him, telling him that he was grounded for another week. He didn't really care about that, it was worth getting in trouble for seeing Dean.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Nine minutes left in the period. He took a deep breath and raised his hand.

"Mr. Mills, I must use the restroom," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

His teacher turned away from the blackboard, having just underlined the "Test tomorrow" he had written on the board. "Cas, can't you hold it?" he asked, putting his chalk down and wiping his hands on the rag he kept on his desk. He glanced at his watch. "You got like ten minutes left."

"Nope," Castiel said. His teacher sighed and grabbed the hall room pass that was resting on an unused filing cabinet that stood near the door. Castiel got up and took it from him, walking out into the hallway. 

He walked quickly to the door that led to the parking lot, located near the other end of the hallway. It was lucky his economics class was on the first floor. He dragged the orange cone that was kept next the door to keep it open over to him and, taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and put the cone next to the frame. 

The rain drenched him immediately as he jogged over to Alastair's red Corvette. He pulled out Benny's pocketknife and squatted down next to the driver's side. He flicked the knife out and stuck it into the tire.

It took him exactly six minutes to slash all of Alastair's tires; each time he had to keep adjusting the knife to make sure it didn't break or bend. He stood up and tilted his head, looking at the car. Something was missing. He smirked and pulled out his keys, dragging his house key across the side of the car.

Satisfied, he turned and ran to the bike rack, which stood against the wall next to the door that led to the other stairwell, where Meg's black bicycle was. It was the only bike there, most students either driving or taking the bus to school. Meg actually could drive, but she had recently gotten her license suspended. Again. 

It was easier to slash the tires on the bike, it only took Castiel about thirty seconds for each wheel. He decided to shove the knife into soft materiel that covered the handle bars, ripping off the parts of it that were to small to use the knife with. Finally, he pulled at the weak, rusty chain wrapped around the rack as hard as he could, and it broke in his hands. He pulled the bike out if its space and pushed it to the ground. He jumped on top of one of the wheels few times, laughing when it bent.

He smiled and closed the knife, slipped it back into his pocket, and walked back into the school. He kicked the cone away from the door and pushed it back against the wall. 

The bell rang as the door shut behind him.

**********

Dean was sitting at his usual table in the senior section, his lunch lying on the tray uneaten. He had been waiting for Castiel to show up for the past ten minutes.

"He better give me my knife back, " Benny said through a mouthful of hamburger, keeping one hand in front of his mouth. "My mom bought that for me."

"God, shut up about the knife," Charlie muttered, not taking her eyes off her game. "Ooh, an avalugg." 

"There he is," Dean said excitedly, spotting Castiel walking through the double doors. He got up and walked quickly over to his boyfriend, barely able to contain his happiness. He wrapped his arms around the still wet teen. "You are so awesome."

Castiel made an annoyed noise and pulled Dean's arms off him. "I need to tell you something important," he stated firmly. Dean was led by the hand out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. He was dragged by the senior into the handicapped stall and Castiel locked the door.

"Seriously, again?" Dean sighed and shook his head, but the smile never left his face. "Is this gonna become a thing with us now?"

"Dean," Castiel said calmly, "do not get upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes, "did you not do it?"

"No, no. I did." Castiel grinned. "I even keyed Alastair's car and bent one of Meg's wheels."

"I am seriously turned on right now, Cas." Dean leaned over, ready to kiss his boyfriend, but a hand in the middle of his chest stopped him.

"Sam and Jo didn't do those things," Castiel stated. "Daphne told me it was her, Meg, Alastair, and Nick that did everything. But it was all Meg's idea. Meg is also the one who threw eggs at us."

Dean ran his hands through his pink hair and took a deep breath. "She tried to kill me. That goddamned _bitch_ tried to fucking _kill_ me. I am gonna rip her lungs out!" He grabbed the lock on the door but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"Do you want to get expelled?" Castiel growled. "You aren't thinking straight."

"Cas, they broke into my fucking house, " Dean said. "We should call the cops."

"Dean, that would not do any good," Castiel replied, shaking his head. "You can't prove they did anything. And Daphne and Nick are never going to juvie; her mom is a lawyer and his foster dad is a police officer. Listen; I took care of Daphne, and I am sure she is going to stop her nonsense, she is scared of me. Meg and Alastair will probably come after me, but I will handle them."

"Wait, what about Nick?"

"I promise you, I will think of something."

Dean stared at Castiel for a few moments, at the determination his boyfriend's eyes. Finally he sighed and grunted out, "Fine."

The senior smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

**********

"That fucking faggot!"

Meg stared at her bike, feeling her anger rise with each passing second. The hood of her sweatshirt was up, protecting her hair from the rain. 

"Shut up," Alastair called out. He was standing next to his car, cellphone pressed against his ear. He had no protection from the rain, too angry to care. 

It was seventh period, and the both of them had decided to go home for the day, despite having no free periods. They had walked out of school, laughing at what they had planned for Dean, when Alastair saw what had been done to his car. His face turned a beet red, and right away whipped out his phone to call his cousin, who owned a tow truck. Meg had laughed hysterically when she saw it, but immediately stopped when she saw the state of her bike.

"Look at what your little boyfriend fucking did!" Meg kicked her bicycle, then cried out in pain.

Alastair sighed. "Wait one second," he muttered into his phone, and turned towards Meg, an exasperated expression on his face. "It was Cas, you stupid bitch."

"Cas loves me, he would never do this to me." 

"Yeah, sure," Alastair shook his head. "We gotta think of something to do to Cas."

"Dean did this," Meg stated confidently. "It doesn't matter though. I have a new idea that will ensure those two will break up."

"Fagstiel deserves a lot worse then being sad for awhile, I have to buy four new fucking tires."

"Just don't do anything to him," Meg said, picking up her bike. "I know you'll go for his face."

"I'll break his fucking legs."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you will."

**********

Dean stared at the towel in his hands, shaking his head. 

His mother had gotten him some dye removing product and it had gotten most of the pink out, having told her that he had dyed his hair to see what it looked like. Half of the towel now had a reddish tinge to it, like his hair now had. His mom would complain that it would stain. She was already mad at him for the peanut butter in his shoes, which he had said was Castiel's idea of a prank. 

He sighed and tossed the towel in his hamper and headed down to the basement, where Sam and Jo were. His parents were out in the back with his aunt and uncle, drinking and waiting for Castiel's parents to show up. Castiel and Ash were coming over too, Castiel not being allowed to attend hockey practice. The adults were all going to play poker and watch a movie, while the kids were going to watch a their own movie in the basement and eat junk food.

When he got down there, his brother and his cousin were already digging into the popcorn and cheese doodles.

"Hey, stop," Dean said, snatching the bags away from them. "No eating until Ash gets here."

They both groaned. "I'm hungry _now_ ," Jo whined, stamping her floor on the floor. 

"C'mon Dean," Sam whined, making his puppy eyes face, "just a little."

Dean shoved his brother away and put the bags back on the small couch where the other snacks were, and suddenly felt someone jump onto his back. "Jesus Christ, Jo," he shouted, laughing as his cousin gave him a noogie.

"Sam, help!" Jo called out. Sam immediately pushed Dean as hard as he could, and the teenager lost his balance and fell onto the couch, onto a bag of pretzels. The younger Winchester jumped next to his brother, and him and Jo stared to mercilessly tickle him.

It wasn't long until he heard Ash yell "Dog pile on Dean!" and launched his small body onto him.

"Cas, get 'em off!" Dean shouted between gasps of laughter. 

"If you guys stop bothering Dean," Castiel said calmly, "you can have the ring pops I bought." The three kids jumped off Dean right away, and the teenager stood up, taking a deep breath and stretching his arms. 

It took about ten minutes to get the three kids calmed down, and they sat on cushions on the floor, cups of sprite and bowls of junk food in front of them. Dean had just put _Frozen_ in the DVD player, and he was now relaxing on the couch with Castiel, lying on him with his head on the older boy's chest. Castiel was slowly running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You got most of it out," Castiel said, "I think I'll miss it, though."

"Maybe you should do that to Nick," Dean suggested, and Castiel laughed in response.

"I would absolutely get arrested for that," he replied. Dean hummed softly and closed his eyes, listening to the movie. "Do you remember our first date?" Castiel asked suddenly after a few minutes.

Dean felt the blood rush to his face as he said, "I try not to."

Castiel chuckled. "You refused to be near me. You sat two rows behind me."

The younger teen opened his eyes and look up at his boyfriend. "Why must you bring this up?"

The senior licked his lips and said, "I was just thinking how much you have changed since then. You can't go two seconds without touching me."

"Can't help it, you're so hot." Dean squeezed the older boy's arm, then rubbed it softly. "God you are muscular."

Castiel chuckled and kissed the top of Dean's head. "Maybe later I can sneak back over," Castiel whispered. "You can model some of those new skirts you bought and wear them to the dance tomorrow."

Dean blushed again and muttered, "It'll be a cold day in hell when I anyone sees me in those outside of this house."

The older teenager sighed and gave Dean soft smack on the ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Winchester woke up Friday morning to the sound of laughter. He sat up in his bed and was startled to find himself face to face with his mother, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"Momma's boy," the source of the laughter, Sam, mocked from Dean's doorway.

"Shut the hell up, Sam," Dean said angrily.

"Bite me, assface!" Sam shouted.

Mary Winchester sighed and shook her head. "Watch your mouths, children," she said sternly. "Go get dressed, Sammy." She did not look away from Dean as she spoke.

Sam sucked his teeth and gave Dean the finger before walking out of the room. Dean and his mother sat in silence for about ten seconds before the teenager could think of something to say. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Staring at my beautiful baby boy," she responded. Her eyes started watering. "I can't believe you're going to your first dance today."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna act like this when I go to prom next year?"

Tears started to fall from her face. "You're going to prom!" She threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly.

Dean patted his mother's back a few times as she cried into his shoulder. 

**********  
When Dean walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother angrily slamming their house phone into its cradle repeatedly.

"Jesus, Mary," Dean's dad said from the table, where he was reading the newspaper. "Calm down. It's not that serious."

Mary gave her husband a furious glare. "It is so. I was gonna take so many pictures." She noticed Dean standing near the fridge. "Honey, I am so sorry. I can't chaperone the dance tonight."

"What god do I thank for that?" Dean replied, making his dad chuckle. He went over to the counter and grabbed the last s'mores poptart from the box, gently placing it into the toaster oven.

"Freakin' Fred Jones was supposed to cover my shift," she went on, seeming to not have heard Dean's remark. "He broke his stupid ankle. Can you believe my luck?"

"Your life is one tragedy after another, babe." John Winchester straightened out his newspaper and turned to the sports section.

"Oh," Mary said suddenly. "John, you're off. You can do it."

"Do what?" John asked absentmindedly at the same Dean said, "Hell no."

"It will be so fun!" Mary picked the phone back up and started dialing. "I'm gonna call the school and let them know. Sam will have to show you how to take pictures with your new cell. Sam!" She ran up the stairs, phone placed next to her ear. 

"I guess she doesn't need to hear my answer," John said, shrugging one shoulder. He turned to his eldest son and said seriously, "You gonna be wearing a dress?"

Dean responded without looking at his father. "That wasn't funny the first time you said it and it's not funny now."

The toaster oven dinged with Dean's breakfast.

**********  
Dean needed to tell someone about this horrible development, but Castiel wasn't as his locker and he wasn't responding to Dean's texts. Confused and annoyed, he decided to complain to Charlie, who was leaning against the wall next to her homeroom. Benny was with her and he was talking fast, and he sounded worried.

"I want him to say yes," Benny was saying when Dean walked up. "But he might just say it to be polite, 'cause that is the kind of guy he is. Then I will end up kissin' someone who ain't even interested, and I know he will let me."

"You're waiting until the last minute to ask Garth to the dance, aren't you?" Dean smirked at his friend.

Charlie groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Listen here, I-," Benny cut himself off when he saw who was walking up behind Dean. His eyes went wide and he let out a small gasp. "Oh, Lord."

"Hey guys!" Garth Fitzgerald IV said cheerfully, taking turns hugging the three of them. He didn't notice Benny's stiffness to his hug. "Today is so beautiful. I cannot wait for the dance tonight."

"Oh, you going with anyone?" Dean asked, glancing quickly at Benny.

Garth shook his head. "Nah, I haven't had time to ask anyone. I have been spending a lot of time at the shelter. You guys should totally come!" He looked at the three of them in turn, hope obvious on his face. "They could really use a bunch of help over there." He turned to Benny and smiled at him.

"Maybe," Benny squeaked. 

Charlie made a frustrating noise. "Jesus Christ. Garth, Benny has something to ask you." She grabbed her friend by the arm and pushed him closer the other teen. "Go. Now." She grabbed Dean's wrist and walked them both in the other direction. "I swear, if he doesn't ask I will do it myself." She turned the corner and sat down against the wall. Dean plopped himself down next to her and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Dean said. "Asking someone out is terrifying. Getting rejected really hurts. Y'know it took Cas five years to ask me out."

"Oh please," Charlie huffed. "I have asked out six girls without a problem, and they have all said no. If I can deal with rejection, so can he."

"So that's why you aren't going to the dance." Dean smirked at her.

Charlie glared at him. "Dances are stupid. Besides, I actually have to go. I'm still grounded so my dad decided going to this stupid dance is great punishment. Least I get to see your hot mom."

The other teen hit her in the shoulder. "Unfortunately for you, she got called in to work, so my dad is going instead."

"Oh, that's gonna suck for your boo." It was a well known fact among his friends that Dean's boyfriend and his dad did not get along. "What did Cas say when you told him?"

"I haven't yet. He isn't answering his phone and I have no idea where he is."

Charlie opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Benny running up to them and excitedly saying, "He said yes!"

**********  
Thirteen blocks away from Eliot Ness High School, Castiel Singer was standing in front of an outside group lockers at St. Mary's school for girls. He was trying his hardest not to pummel the person he was talking to.

"Bela, seriously," he said as calmly as possible, "You are being unreasonable. $100 is more than enough for what I am asking." 

Nick's foster sister, Bela Talbot, was the teen that people went to for the things they needed. She either had stolen whatever it was you were looking for, usually from you, or knew how to get it really cheap. Fake ID's, adderall, a five subject notebook for a dime, she was the person you went to. 

Th fifteen year old slowly applied lipgloss to her mouth and smacked her lips together. Castiel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew what she was doing, trying to make nervous. All he needed her to do was tell her foster parents that Nick was selling marijuana and show them the stash. He knew she knew where it was. Castiel had originally offered her $25, but she had not gone for that.

"I dunno Cassie boy," she singsonged, leaning against her locker. "I could get in real trouble for this." She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "They might even kick me out for being a snitch."

"That is ridiculous. 150 is my final offer." He was getting really annoyed. It was taking a lot longer than he thought, and was going to be late for school.

She threw her arms up in mock surrender. "Well, alright. If you insist." She smiled at the older teen as he handed her the money.

"This happens the second you get home from school, got it?" He gave the girl a hard stare.

"Whatever, fairy," she responded. She patted his shoulder and walked off.

**********  
The music in the gymnasium was loud and hurt Dean's ears. It was some remix of a song Dean was sure he hated. He looked around the room for his friends spotted Charlie and Benny near the door to the boys' locker room. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started leading him away from the entrance.

"Bye, dad!" he called over his shoulder. He ignored his dad's reply of "Use condoms!"

Dean was excited to tell his friends about what Castiel had done earlier. The second the senior had gotten to school he sent Dean a quick text recapping the morning's event. He would have told them earlier, but he had to drag Castiel into the bathroom to show his appreciation.

"Cas," Meg exclaimed happily as she stepped in the front of Dean to stop him. "You look gorgeous tonight." She eyed him up and down hungrily.

Castiel looked down at his white button down and backwards blue tie and frowned in confusion. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved her away. "Go bother someone else," he growled.

She grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him in to a hug. She was surprisingly strong, but Dean managed to pry her off his shocked and disgusted boyfriend. The junior gave her swift kick in the shin before storming off.

Meg rubbed her leg as she looked at the iPhone she had taken from Castiel's pocket.


End file.
